A search and rescue mission is one example of a collaborative effort that often brings together diverse civic resources to form an ad-hoc team to accomplish a specific and well defined task. Such missions typically require the rapid deployment of ground teams that operate within the area of interest, along with the dispatch of support vehicles to convey intelligence to members of those ground teams. Such missions often involve time critical or emergency situations where there is little time for mission operators to prepare in advance of deploying resources. For example, in search and rescue missions, ground teams and support vehicles may be mobilized to leave their stations before they are even told the exact nature of the mission or the specific location to which they must travel. Once dispatched, communication between the ground teams and support vehicles permits coordination of mission roles and operational efforts. However mobile communications can be sporadic and limited in bandwidth, and composing detailed communications may require team members to turn their attention away from their current environment which may be both very dynamic and potentially dangerous. For these reasons and other disclosed herein, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for collaborative vehicle mission operations.